


Lucidity

by Acrystar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Public Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrystar/pseuds/Acrystar
Summary: Set after the first Nolan's movie, canon divergence with all the other movies.
Relationships: Batman/Scarecrow, Jonathan Crane/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Bruce Wayne/Alfred Pennyworth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

He sighs as he takes a seat in the chair Harley had designated for him. He doesn't know what they are doing there, but one could not decently refuse an invitation from the Joker. Doing it would demonstrate a certain madness and he is not mad! However, the other guests and their hosts are... no doubt they all are! He is not a model of balance, but he is not crazy and if he is a little, it's only because of the Batman. He listens to the bubbling and disjointed nonsenses talking about a group of supervillains with an unwilling ear, because he works better alone, and frankly with each of their off-center personalities, the very idea of making a group is crazy. He yawns, annoyed by the turn of the discussions. While Poison Ivy and Harley fight and chew the fat to know the name they would wear, he raises his hand to attract the attention of the Joker, and when he has it, he asks the most intelligent question of the evening.

\- Ok... but who will be the leader of the group?"

The Joker's smile seems to say it'll be him since it's his idea, it seems logical, but it is not, because they are all self-centered with strong personalities, so even if technically the Joker is the most feared, his leadership will not necessarily be voted unanimously and Poison Ivy is the first to say she refuses to be led by a man. In a few seconds, the hallucinated discussions almost become a fight of hateful glances and neurotic plans to kill each person in the room, until there is only one left. Yes, they're all crazy, so he's coming up with a game because Joker loves them and he hasn't planned to fight them today, he has a lot better to do, as to think about his next plan to destroy the Bat!

\- And if we let our faculty of "supervillain", as you say, deciding who will lead the group?" He said, amplifying the term supervillains with a gesture reminiscent of a quote.  
\- And what are you thinking about?"

He only has the Joker's full attention, but that's more than enough because his next words will calm them all down.

\- Let the one who discovers the identity of the Batman govern us."

As he suspected, they all shut up. The Mystery Man rises and laughs like a maniac, saying his next invention would give him a decisive advantage. Poison Ivy smiles strangely while turning a lock of her hair, pleased that a woman can take control of that funny assembly, and Harley jumps up like a devil from a box.

\- It's a very good idea! Sorry Pudding, but it will be every man and damsel for himself/herself! Let Batman's mask falls!"

And this is how Gotham counted the most numerous serial incidents since the Batman, and if the Bat did not end up making a mistake, then he should change careers!

He sits on a roof and looks with a distracted eye at Harley's new crazy plan to remove Batman's mask. He laughs slightly, not paying much attention because they all do it the wrong way. You shouldn't attack Batman when he's Batman, you have to guess who he really is and take him by surprise! That's why, since he launched this game, he was only been reading. He closes his book, throws it behind him, then takes the fifth one. This is the last... Once he'd have readen everything there is to know about profiling and criminology, he will start his work. He opens the new book under the explosion of a car when the words begin to take shape in his mind. He rubs his chin for a few seconds, and before the effects of his drugs start to invade his mind again, he sticks a syringe in his thigh, always paying more attention to the author he is reading.  
Now that he had read all the books, he needs quiet to think, so he opted for the city's basement. With some silence and logic, he will find out who Batman is. First, he needs the facts, the exact date of his first appearance, his modus operandi, the places where he was seen most, the time he took to appear after the start of a robbery, or after the presence of the Bat-signal. It took him a long time to find all the information he needs, but it was worth it. He observes the timeline and suddenly he sees it, he knows, he understands!   
It's the first time in ages, he feels so much like himself! He won't have done his studies for anything. He can't help his frantic laughs, because it flows naturally. Yes, the Batman can only be Gotham's little Prince, the child the night had devoured, the orphan who saw his parents be killed in Gotham's grime. He has one last thing to do, checking his hypothesis!

His plan requires several items, so he starts to prepare the various gas and drugs, he's going to need. Bruce Wayne may be a playboy for the magazines, but if he's really Batman, he knows he won't carry his weight. He must play safe and use his intelligence to win.   
A few toxins here, some active ingredients there, that's how he models his greatest achievement, just for the Bat! He is certain Poison Ivy would be captivated by his recipe, but it will remain his secret.

He grabs the vials he had prepared, then he calls for his three slaves or free henchmen! He doesn't play with all these drugs to pay criminals! He prefers to withdraw their free will and make them walk in the footsteps of his voice and the hallucinations he causes. He snaps his fingers, and the men set off for the Wayne Manor.

Even before the Butler reacts when he saw the delivery man isn't one, he sprays the man with a corrosive mixture of drugs which makes him drop like flies. He doesn't want the old man any harm, that is why it's only a powerful soporific. Perhaps the dosage is too high, but he definitely deserves some forty-eight hours vacations! He pulls the man by a leg because sleeping on the tiling of the hall is not healthy for a man his age. Hence, he drags him to the long corridor opened onto a luxury living room. He snaps his fingers twice, making his little puppets move alongside, before taking one of the cushions from the sofa to wedge it under the Butler's neck. Now that everything is perfect, he enters the living room then goes straight to the bar. He looks at the several alcohols with delight then takes the most expensive-looking bottle. If he needs to wait in the luxury of Wayne's manor, he might as well take advantage of it.

\- Take what you need, but only in Bruce Wayne's bedroom. Watches, cufflinks, or anything of value you may like! But you, you stay here with me! Don't worry, the gains will be shared fairly."

Two of his men walk through the corridors and the stairs, in search of Bruce's suite, while he sips a 64-year-old whiskey's amber by the sweet name of Macallan. No doubt, the most popular man in Gotham knows how to have fun!  
He doesn't know how much time had passed, during the pleasant wait he spent with the divine and wooded company of his drink. However, the door opens suddenly, and a voice calls a certain Alfred. It must be the Butler since there is nobody else in the vast manor. As he doesn't get an answer, the landlord understands something is wrong. When he sees Alfred on the ground, he runs to the man and puts one knee on the ground to check his pulse. In his peripheral vision, he can see a man sipping alcohol comfortably. He crosses his legs phlegmatically, while a sort of second-rate bandit directs the barrel of an assault rifle at his face.

\- He's fine, he's just going to sleep for a few days. The poor man deserves a little rest, doesn't he?"

Bruce progresses to his guest, looking deeply at the man. When he recognizes these red lips, the cold and austere big blue eyes, that alabaster face topped by two angular cheekbones, he doesn't know how to react. The man smiles at Wayne, raising his glass, amused by the examination he is the victim of.

\- Sit down, dear. I have the regret to tell you the goons don't like to work for anything, they must be robbing your collection of Swiss watches and other valuable trinkets. However, I will make sure they do not take anything of sentimental value, we are not barbarians."

Bruce wonders if it's Jonathan Crane’s only goal. He hesitates to do something, slowly glancing at the bookshelf but the psychiatrist’s gaze follows his, and the man smiles deviously. He uncrossed his legs, crossed them back in the other way, taking a malicious pleasure to leave Bruce in the expectancy to understand the reasons for his presence.

\- Get out. What I have to say to Mr. Wayne doesn't concern you at all. Don't dare to touch the Butler, understood?"  
\- Very well, Mr. Scarecrow."

Crane snaps his fingers, making the man shivers with terror in front of him, then the man closes the door of the living room behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sorry, where are my manners? I'm in the presence of the famous and righteous Prince of Gotham, or should I say the most expensive of all its whore... By the way, how much is it for the night, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce shudders slightly when the man puts an appreciative glance on him he cannot handle. Yes, it happens often, women, even some men, devour him with that glance for some of his time, some of his money, or for his body. Yet, he never attracted this kind of scrutiny from one of Gotham's most wanted criminals.

\- Too expensive for you Mr. Crane."  
\- Dr. I'll appreciate it if you call me, Dr. Crane. You wouldn't want me to call you... Batty."

Bruce trembles. He had hoped Crane had only come for his money, even for kidnapping him to ask a ransom from the Wayne Enterprises, but certainly not for knowing who he really was. In close combat, he definitely has an advantage, but it is mostly sure the man in front of him has enough gas to drug half the city, and even more... Bruce sighs, then sits on the other couch in front of his unwanted guest.

\- What do you want?"  
\- We are working on it, dear. It's difficult to choose between the desire to kill you, to transform you into our willing slave, or to accept your body's hospitality. After all, it's not every day you can taste a slice of a Prince! By the way, before you decide to play the vigilantes with the rocky voice, do not forget an AK47 is aimed at your butler's face."

After another falsely friendly smile, Jonathan gets up. He returns to the bar, pours himself a second glass, and serves one for his forced host. He then approaches Bruce, and hands him the glass, gauging at the same time if this man was going to take the risk to have his adoptive father been killed, or whatever the white-haired man is for him. For all he knows, he could be his spouse! It doesn't matter to Crane, because he was savoring the power he has at the time, as Batman obediently grabs his glass.  
He hates that dripping black creature, but it turns out that Bruce is much more interesting than he seems, and he likes to see him inspire strongly to contain himself to say or do something.

\- Very good choice. I would like you to know, everything that had been going on lately has partly been my fault. Joker has the crazy idea of building an assembly of freaks, said "supervillains"... For it to never exists, I proposed to give full powers to whoever can unmask the Batman. What a bunch of idiots!"

Crane laughs, he repeats the supervillains words, accentuating with his fingers, the quotes he puts in his sardonic voice. He despises Joker and the others.

\- But you discovered it, don't you?"  
\- And great God, I have no desire for them to know it. It'll be our little secret if I can get something out of it. Of course. You are a businessman, you know nothing is free in this world."  
\- And what do you possibly want?"

Jonathan licks his lips, what he wants, right now, is Bruce Wayne! He rubs the palm of his two hands as he comes near the man who backs off imperceptibly.

\- Slightly scarcer clothes."  
\- Seriously?"  
\- Seriously... We can do it the sweet way, or..."

He takes a spray off his pocket and shakes it between his thumb and index fingers.

\- Or we can do it the hard way, and my drugs will leave you wanting more, once I'm done with you. Then, I'm afraid the poor Alfred could become a slightly more creepy version of your Sleeping Beauty! That said, he may be consenting, does he squeeze all your fantasies?"

Bruce's eyes are cold and illegible, his face is hard, absolutely disgusted by his innuendos. He gets up and begins to unbutton his shirt, wondering what opportunity he may have in his situation. He doesn't know how Crane manipulates his goons, but there is something strange in their behavior as if Crane had turned them into zombies. To risk an attack on Crane is to risk killing Alfred, and he cannot take that chance.  
If Jonathan Crane wants to rape him, he will be able to bear it, it's nothing! All he has to do is to undress and takes refuge in his mind, somewhere the crazy psychotic cannot hurt him.

\- I love it. Straight to the point, Batty! Next time, I'll be sure to ask for a striptease."

Let him dream! There won't be a second time, because the madman won't have another chance to lay a hand on Alfred! He will secure the manor. Bruce sighs, once he is naked. An appreciative whistle surprises him, while Crane moves around his person, studying him like a master's canvas.

\- Magnificent, I didn't expect that much!"

Magnificent? The packaging of his clothes hid a mountain of scars. He always creates a backup story for his daily conquest to stop asking questions about them. A mountaineering accident here, a parachute turned into candlelight there, a wingsuit flight ending into a cliff in another story, or a trek during a crazy storm... His imagination has no limit, except in front of this disoriented and admiring stare.  
Bruce almost flinches when a hand touches his back, then drops to his buttocks. An icy sensation rises along his backbone, connected to the disgust, the man behind, inspires him.

\- Make some effort..."  
\- Finish it quickly!"  
\- I want to take my time, and you are far from being enough excited for my taste Batty!"

The man wedges his erection against his thigh, even if the Scarecrow is still dressed, the encounter gives him retching. He is not really attracted to men, and this guy is a psychopath, a wanted criminal as well as the man who almost annihilated Gotham. It's too much for him! Yes, Crane is beautiful, at least his body is but certainly not inside, certainly not in the blue of his gaze opening onto a well of dementia.

\- Take what you're looking for and get out!"

The man puts his hand on his heart, but Bruce knows very well Scarecrow doesn't have one. He's a psychopath, and they don't feel anything. The pale face twists into a mischievous smile, it puts the billionaire on alert. Bruce doesn't have time to stop breathing before the man sprays some drugs to his face, and a small amount reached his lungs. Chocked, he steps back, falling on his ass into the leather couch.

\- Sorry. I had promised myself whatever happens here, I would take all my sweet time to dispose of what is mine! Don't think you can order me anything, stupid bat!"


	3. Chapter 3

The former psychiatrist gives him a slap. Bruce is surprised he cannot do anything to stop him, he cannot even move to prevent the man from striking a second time. He is forced to endure the blows without flinching, it's just slapping, he had definitely known worse, even from the man in front of him.  
Now that his fury has dried up, the man strokes his cheeks as if to be forgiven. Bruce can clearly see the difference between Johnathan Crane and the Scarecrow, even if madness lies in the depth of their eyes, Crane's ones are definitely more appealing.

\- I won't let him hurt you, Batty, you're going to love whatever I'm going to do to you. I promise you're going to love it. You will enjoy it and want more... You will be mine. My millionaire, my prince, my Batman!"

The dangerous spark is there again, and the Scarecrow gives him another slap. He takes advantage of Bruce's catatonia to catch him by the hair and twist his neck in a way that makes him growls from discomfort. Bruce immediately understands he is in danger. He cannot move nor defend himself, and despite Crane being made of bones more than muscles, the guy could simply put a cushion on his face to kill him. This is a horrifying idea! However, the excitement disappears in favor of this lustful gaze. The doctor is there again, he licks his lips detailing his body.

\- Let us start, everything will be fine."

The hands, touching him, are there to ignite his skin, anyway, Bruce doubts Crane will come to an end since he has no desire to cooperate in this frivolous neurosis. Nevertheless, his epidermis starts to react, and his gaze scrutinizes the man who's smiling to him.

\- What did you give m..."

Bruce is unable to finish his sentence because he moaned when the psychiatrist's thumbs brush against his nipples. He cannot remain unmoved when the man starts his carnal encounter while inhaling loudly.

\- What a beautiful voice! Moan my name like that, Batty, and you will be entitled to whatever you want." The man smiles almost angelically. He continues to discover his body, making Bruce shivers with each caress. "The gas was filled with GHB. But don't worry, I have adjusted the recipe a bit. You will remember everything! It would be a shame if the drug makes you forget the best parts. I even loaded it up with some doses of aphrodisiacs, because I want you to enjoy every moment, every detail of our night. Don't you think it would be unwelcome to thwart the Scarecrow? I want to enjoy my toy for the night and not killing you. Unfortunately, you did not leave me the choice because of your awful pride..."  
\- You're a son of a..."

Bruce no longer has any control over his body, his thoughts, or even how he must feel when Crane's lips connect with one of his nipples. The room seems to spin on itself in a whimsical waltz. He expects bats or memories coming to fright his mind, but there is nothing of the sort. He only floats in a bubble of well-being, and it never happened before today. As if there was no Batman, and as if the man touching him was a real lover. From the outside, it's still rape, but Bruce cannot even stay outraged nor disgusted when his body appreciates every touch. When it shivers from pleasure under the fingers, the caresses, and kisses of Crane. He's sinking into the ecstasy, to the point he accepts to return Crane's kiss. Bruce even starts to like the fingers cherishing his skin. Crane hasn't even touched his crotch yet, but he comes nonetheless. It's disturbingly stronger than the orgasms he shared alone with his main hand or his tabloid's starlets.

\- And that's only the beginning..."

A very pleasant start for rape as he came hard. Bruce frowns because Jonathan licks his spattered fingers, and his eyes are almost smug. He realizes, at that moment, the man is worshiping him because he touches and kisses him like a neurotic psychopath shouldn't be able to do it. For a few seconds, he wonders if Crane is crazy, scratch that, he is crazy, but more than he would have thought!  
Is it a psychotic way to charm him? To tell the Batman he wants him as much as he hates him? Is this the only way he has found to show his interest? Maybe for a sick brain, drugging and raping someone, is the same as offering a bouquet of roses...  
Bruce wants to laugh at his thought, but Crane doesn't give him the leisure to do it, because Crane's face loses itself between his thighs. The magnificent brown hair ripples through his movements, and it is almost hypnotic thus Bruce starts to panic. What did he put in his drug mix? Aphrodisiacs are not supposed to screw his brain like that, not to the point of seeing Crane as someone handsome? Desirable? Damn! He comes between the man's lips while groaning his name, and Bruce is now convinced Crane is doing worse than to rape him, he is inside his brain, and it frightens him.

\- It's alright... hush... hush, Bruce. Drift, drift my little bat, far away from the problems, far away from the terrors, I set you free."

Bruce can't keep his eyes open, he falls backward on the couch, following Crane's movements. He feels safe, but he can't, he shouldn't feel confident with a psychopath. He feels the man's hand spreading his thighs, he feels him settle a cushion under his hips, and Bruce knows the man will now rape him because he cannot say no, he cannot even back up when a finger creeps inside him. All he can do is crying, understanding he will like it because Crane is doing it gently instead of in pain and blood. Everything could be more bearable if only it was the Scarecrow raping him, but with Jonathan's sweetness and melodious words, he feels dirty, he feels dishonored.  
Crane's thumbs come to clean his tears, but he won't deign to look at the man, nor accept the concern in his voice, he wants it to end quickly.

\- Batty, all is well... Here it comes.

This guy is the first person to venture there, Bruce holds his breath when the former psychiatrist's penis sinks into him, then tenses up, trying hopelessly to make it painful, but Crane opened him too well, he has carefully lubricated the path leading directly to his prostate. The pleasure he discovers there leaves him confused for a few seconds because he doesn't know what to do with it. It's different... He would like this feeling to remain just a strange discovery, but Jonathan has other plans for him. He arched Bruce's back a little, going deeper into him until he couldn't go any further. The psychopath's body is horribly close, awfully hot. The man does some short movements to ease him, and it's already enough for his thighs to start shaking, for his whole body to be traversed by spasms. How many more times Crane will make Bruce come? He's not certain to bear more pleasure.

\- Please...  
\- It comes...

Jonathan can't understand his torment, because he's too bogged down into his own madness. Does Crane really think he's doing him good, or does he know he's torturing him, and rejoice in the situation, imagining Bruce as the personal and devoted whore to his dementia? The thought breaks his mind a little more, Bruce cannot focus on anything else, he cannot escape the pleasure nor sweet words. He comes a third time, screaming Crane's name who had withdrawn from him to not finish so quickly.  
Bruce is almost desperate when he realizes the man is not done with him, Crane's member fidgets with interest in front of his veiled look, but Jonathan doesn't ask him to take it into his mouth, no, he sinks back more forcefully into his body, as a result, Bruce's vision is speckled with black dots, and a cry of pleasure dies between his lips. At this point, he is too sensitive, each touch is torture, each stroke brings him out of his own body. He is a disembodied beast, at least he wishes because everything is too penetrating, too carnal, and overwhelming.  
When he opens his eyes, it's only to discern a thick layer of sperm covering his stomach because his body can no longer stop coming, he is on the verge of madness, unable to stop the flow of words coming out of his mouth, words he wouldn't even dare to say in his most graphic dreams. And then suddenly, he meets Jonathan's blue eyes, and he clings to his arm. What he then says, turns his brain upside down.

\- Please... Jonathan, please don't stop!"

Does he want to stay in this fleeting paradise? He clings like a desperate to Crane as if he feared the man could leave him thus weak and miserable, at the edge of madness but still sane enough to realize it. Jonathan only smiles, he strokes his hair and bends down to kiss him. He falls into the depths of his blue eyes, while the man melts their pelvis, and finally, finally, comes. The sensation is so good, Bruce almost yells when an immense pleasure floods his loin. He understands he can move again, and what does he do with this realization? It doesn't lead him far away from the psychiatrist, on the contrary, he swings his hips on the member, milking it, and emphasizing a pleasure, he gets lost in.  
He goes crazy, yes, because he comes again and instead of floating, he sinks into the darkness because he doesn't want to wake up from that. What will he do when he regains consciousness, and everything will be finished? He panics like a mad man, a hand grabs his neck, a spray sinks into his nostrils, and Bruce fades into unconsciousness, a rest without nightmares, nor haunting memory...

When he wakes up, he is in his bedroom. His eyes scan his surroundings, but there is no one else but him. A look at his alarm clock shows him he lost two days of his life. He hardly dares to get out of his sheets because his mind is empty. Crane is not there, and he doesn't know if he should feel delighted with it or not. It was a rape, without a doubt, but this well-being feeling offered by the psychopath, nobody was able to offer it to him since his parents' death. Is such a feeling worth the price of his mental health? To be raped by a man who happened to want to destroy him? He cannot trust Crane, so he gets out of bed. He grabs his alarm clock, sends it into the large mirror that enhances his bedroom, screaming his anger. He goes quickly down the stairs, leaving a stoic Alfred dumbfounded by the madness in his eyes. He goes straight to the Batcave, changes clothes, and goes hunting, he will not return until he has found the psychopath and killed him.

Crane took a piece of him when he left because he precipitates himself into the Joker's trap. The man plays with a blade, threatening to make him live through pain and worse. He knows what the man wants to install in his head, and after what Crane had done to him, it's clear the Joker can manage to drown him into chaos. He struggles against his links but cannot get rid of them. When the Joker tries to plunge the blade into his mouth to cut his cheeks in the same disturbing smile, a hand stops him. He can see behind the Joker the mask of the Scarecrow and the gaze coming out of it, is not of the magnificent blue, he got lost into.

\- There are other ways to break a man... let me offer you something more enjoyable."

The disordered gaze turns to the Scarecrow threatening to destroy him, but the man doesn't care, he reaches for Batman and projects to his face a cloud of gas, making the vigilante cough.

\- A gift, you can always remove the mask afterward and... slash him."  
\- Which gift?"

Crane steps closer, he slides his hand between Batman's legs, making him moan despite the protective layer that separates him from the man. Crane, then, undoes his bonds, and when he falls to the ground without being able to rise up, the Joker's laughs explode in the abandoned building.

\- You are siphoned off, you know that?"  
\- I'm a psychiatrist."  
\- Indeed, but what do you want me to do with him?"  
\- A vigilante? A valiant man like Batman? Come on, make him enjoy being your whore. Chaos is cultivated in many ways..."  
\- Making justice my whore, huh?"

The roaring following his words is ecstatic with unhealthy pleasures. Bruce closes his eyes when he realizes everything that happened meant nothing, somewhat the madman really wanted to break him, and he is now offering him to worse craziness. He cannot prevent the Joker from catching him by the mask, he is afraid to see the man taking it away, but it is not his first goal, no, he presses his jaw to open them, then plunges his dick between his lips. He moans with pleasure and disgust, drowning in his tears. One thing is different, even if he feels some pleasure, the Joker doesn't enter his brain, so he can take refuge in some kind of mediation, far away from what's happening in the room.

\- So?"  
\- Not bad... satisfying in fact... Batbitch! I want you to see Gotham falls, and during the show, you are going to suck me, you are going to like it, and when I'll get tired of your dirty vigilante face, I will offer your ass to the populace and the system you so vehemently defended. And believe me, once the chaos will be released, they will no longer acclaim you as their hero, they'll feast upon you..."

Crane frowns, the Joker's hatred and madness are beyond what he believed. As he heads towards the exit, he drops a small capsule that sprays an antidote so Wayne can leave. When the door closed behind him he clearly hears the sound of a battle, and he is not surprised to see the Batman jumping out of a window, then disappearing in the night, he too disappears because the Joker, even crazy as he is, is far from being silly!


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce doesn't know how to feel in the face of the last events. He grabs his hair, growling violently. Scarecrow betrayed him. Crane entered his mind, played with him, and then, he left him in the Joker's hands. He remembers some flashes of the pleasure he felt when he was used as an object. There was no well-being in that, no pleasant cocoon... Only the pleasure to serve, to meet the Joker's warm flesh in the back of his throat.  
Bruce gets up and vomits the disgusting seeds he swallowed, then he collapses on the Batcave's floor, crying in despair. He must kill Crane, he must free himself from that!

Later that week, in the madness to seek revenge, he falls into the trap of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. As Crane had certified it, he didn't talk about their first meeting, the game is still relevant since the girls have fun seeing him entangled in the redhead's brambles. She's laughing out loud.  
The girls raise their hands at the same time as if their plan was to become the two Queens of Gotham by succeeding both.  
Unfortunately, a hand prevents Poison Ivy from lowering Batman's mask. The surprise nails Harley, long enough for him to spray her, and it’s not a sleeping gas, no, otherwise he wouldn’t wear his mask! The woman suddenly screams, looking into his cold eyes. He sprays Ivy before progressing to Quinn, who falls backward from the edge of the roof.

Below, a body lies, Scarecrow can only laugh at the perfect picture of Harley Quinn's dismantled body. There's almost something poetic in the madness of her body arrangement, broken into a thousand pieces on Gotham grimy tar. He didn't forget Poison Ivy, because he'll need more than one dose to put her down. He parries her blows with ease because his drug slowed her down. It couldn't have the same effect on the second specialist in various and diverse toxins. He takes advantage of the redhead inattention to catch one of her brambles and wraps it around her neck, then he turns to attract the woman's back against his.  
With a simple movement of his back, she's no longer touching the ground. Her fingers grip on the bramble, but she cannot lighten her weight on what's preventing her from breathing.  
He is almost sorry to kill her. Poison Ivy and the Mystery Man are the two people with whom he has the most in common. The woman tries again to get rid of his grip, so he pulls harder on the thorn, bringing the spikes of his weapon into the woman's neck, and the flesh of his own hands. When she no longer moves, he releases the inert body, which falls lifelessly on the asphalt of the roof terrace.

\- Batty, Batty... since when was the suicidal side?"  
\- Since I want to kill you!"  
\- Later, the Joker won't be long, it's better to disappear before he can see what I have done."

Jonathan cuts the thorns holding him prisoner. When Bruce falls on the ground, the irresistible urge to kill Crane makes its way in his mind. Before he can think twice about it, the psychopath is hanging from the hand closing around his neck. He could be done with him, since Crane seems to have no intention to use his gas against him, but the Joker's giggling interrupts them. 

\- Traitor..."

Bruce understands the Joker had seen what Crane did, he could leave, and the Joker would kill the man he wants to see dead. He could do it, that's why he takes a grapple and sends it on the opposite roof, ready to leave Crane to his fate. Jonathan turns his face to him, but under his mask, he does not know if he reacts more than that. However, Crane doesn't need his help. He runs to the Joker before the man got the chance to shoot him, and hides successfully on the purple suited man's side. His right-hand holds the weapon as far as possible from his range. The other hand delivers a generous amount of drugs right into his opponent's face, however, Joker doesn’t sink into madness as expected. Because he is madness! The mad man stabs the psychiatrist's chest, but before he could kill him, Batman shoves him out of the roof.  
It is the first time he kills someone, but he doesn't dwell on the body downstairs. He takes Crane in one of his arms because the cops are running to the crime scene, he hoists Scarecrow on his shoulder before splitting the air to the neighboring buildings.

\- Are you okay?"  
\- I have known worse, I have known better too!"

Crane sneaks out the blade, the metal falls on the ground, smearing red with everything in its path. Batman tears off the mask to see the face contorted by pain.

\- If I were you, I would step back a little..."

He's doing as the Scarecrow asks him to do. Two steps back seem to be enough, especially when he realizes the doctor takes a spray from his jacket and sniffs a large amount of the said product. Bruce doesn't know what's in the tube, but if Crane asked him to back down, it's definitely not for him. The shoot he just took makes the man smiles sweetly. Crane rubs his face, then touches his wound with a groan.

\- I hope the playboy can hold a needle, I'm going to need some help."

The man presses on his wound to slow the bleeding, he tells Batman to follow him, and even if Bruce knows there will be a trap somewhere, he cannot help pursuing the man. He cannot help himself moving from roofs to roofs, going down the emergency stairs behind the psychopath then get away from the city center.  
He follows him into the sewers, to get out of them into the old districts of abandoned factories, which he will raze at the end of the year to rehabilitate the land.

Jonathan pushes an old and rusty door, letting the vigilante enter his underground laboratory. They cross a lot of cisterns and tubes filled with colored liquids, Bruce doesn't want to take notice of, for fear to discover horrible things. Instead of that, he follows the man into the back room. He observes Jonathan as he bares his skins. The psychiatrist cleans his wound conscientiously, then hands a needle to Bruce, who watches the scene for what it is. The Dark Knight witnessed two murders, he killed the Joker to save a notorious criminal wanted by all Gotham's police. Now, he is in the laboratory of the said criminal, still wanting to save his life.

He prefers not to think about it, so he slips the needle into the still-raw flesh to close the deep wound. Luck or not, the Joker stabbed him between the heart and the kidneys, he didn't have touched a vital point since the psychiatrist doesn't bleed to death. Bruce's gaze slides between the stitches and Jonathan's expressionless face, wondering what sort of drugs he used. Once he has closed the injury, Crane tries a few moves to see if he should be careful with the stitches, but he seems fairly comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

The white skin of the Scarecrow shines under the old halogen lighting up the room. He seems out of place in this filthy and poorly maintained place. The man deserves much better than a clandestine lab in the depths of the city, but his mad mind could not find its place in normalcy... like his. Bruce doesn't find anything comfort in mundanities and the galas he needs to partake with.  
He observes the thin and slender body as if it were the most beautiful works of art. And it's true because he had always seen Crane as a weak and insignificant man, except he was fast and deadly. What kind of training has he undergone?

\- Um?"  
\- What training, what martial arts?"

Crane seems surprised, he observes the Batman as if he had been pushed a second head, then the man sneers. He raises an arm gracefully, then another. His head and neck's movements become almost feline when his left leg rises smoothly in the air as he makes a full turn on himself like a badminton shuttlecock.

\- Fifteen years of classical dance, but I don't think you can call it a martial art, do you? "

Jonathan laughs again, Bruce cannot forget what he saw, the beauty of that body, its lightness, its elegance... The blood flow makes a deep buzzing noise as it passes at the level of his carotid artery, he can no longer hear anything. He is forced to take off his mask to not suffocate in the heat of his agitation.  
Jonathan tosses him a pack of wipes in which he draws to remove the black of his eyes.

\- Why did you stop?"  
\- Batty... because I'm crazy! One day, I slashed my rival's face just because he made a fool of me because I used pointe shoes, and in his obtuse mind, it was only reserved for girls or gays! I was the best in the school and definitely the only male to do pointe."  
\- Were you?"  
\- Hmm."  
\- Would you show me?"

The man seems surprised, he glances at Wayne before laughing.

\- Do you want to swap your last love conquest from the Bolshoi for a psychopath, fitted to do pointe like a real lady? If you wish to buy me pointe shoes, I'll see if I still can do such an achievement, after all these years..."

The man laughs while spinning in the dismal room like a star dancer. Bruce can catch a magnificent moment of weightlessness when Crane's body floats into the air.

\- If I had known, it would only take that to charm you..."

Suddenly the man stops to move, he's holding his wound, frowning. Before Bruce realizes it, Jonathan's body is found in his arms. The doctor's deep breathing sends him against the kevlar-covered chest. Bruce wants Crane, he wants the man for himself, wants to catch a degree of normality with him, and accepting their madness together. Bruce suddenly cries when he realizes he will not be able to have it, this insane desire is illogical because the man in his arms is as sick as Bruce is. To the only difference, Bruce is not a murderer or wasn't yet this morning! He cannot forget what the Scarecrow had done to him either, even if he helped him to escape from the Joker.

\- It'll be fine, Batty, everything's fine."

Two arms fly away and embrace his neck, the blue gaze is pitted with diamonds when Jonathan arches his back to look at him. The grimy light gives Bruce the impression of falling into a paradise sea. He sighs, letting the gravity carry him to the delicious pair of pink lips, which he devours in an almost beastly kiss. He wants him so much!

\- Batty..."  
\- Why did you leave?"  
\- Us... It makes no sense, no chance. It was a beautiful dream, magnificent dream, an improbable parenthesis in the madness awaiting us ."  
\- Let's try."  
\- Is that what you really want?"  
\- I want you, Jonathan..."  
\- How about the Scarecrow?"

Bruce bites his lip, he could keep the criminal at the end of a leash, only to give him some freedom, when he'll be sure, Scarecrow will not try to kill the whole populace. The hardest part resides to prove Jonathan isn't the Scarecrow or granting him a new identity. Bruce desperately wants to live with him into the near normalcy of his tabloid's life.

\- Batman will manage."

Jonathan seems ecstatic at the prospect, he kisses Bruce, then takes a blade from his pocket to wedge it under the man's throat, who reacts quickly. He disarms Crane by hugging him into his arms. Ok, normalcy isn't for them, but Bruce can bear Scarecrow's neurosis.

\- We think this plan could be... enjoyable. If you're not against some small attempts to kill you, as proof of our mad love..."  
\- You're crazy, Crane, but I'm not better."

Jonathan grins. He manages to get rid of his grip, then, with a magnificent arc, he finally turns to face Bruce. Thanks to his speed, he pushes Batman against the nearest pillar. While his hands lose themselves on the kevlar's armor, trying to open the damn thing, Jonathan and Scarecrow merge into one single person.

\- There..."

He follows Bruce's hands, follows his instructions, as he takes the Batman out of his armor, then out of the hard latex hugging his skin.

\- With or without drugs?"  
\- With..."

He wants to hide back into his well-being's chrysalis, it may be the worst idea ever, but he couldn't care less, so he breathes deeply into the spray. He doesn't care anymore about Jonathan entering his mind if he feels good and if he feels safe. There's always a possibility Crane would betray him, but that's part of the game. Crane is a mad man, he is a psychopath, Bruce should know better... 

He doesn't care he may not entirely think, the sweet words that are coming out of his mouth. It's enough for Bruce, enough for the moment because he's not looking for anything else than some peace and a good fuck. Kneeling on the dusty ground, Bruce closes his lips on Crane, who's whispering a kind word to him, as he plays with his dark hair. He sinks slowly into pleasure. His whole body vibrates with each of Crane's sighs as if they're linked with some telepathy. Before the man is fully hard, he comes because Bruce has found a corner of paradise, and the Batman has found an anchor in the night. 

He allows the man to sink into his body, he lets Crane drive him mad with passion, without questioning himself. Bruce shouldn't love it, he's drugged, and he doesn't even love men in the first place. But he doesn't care about being on all fours in an underground drug-laboratory, pinned under a man, who loves him as much as he hates him. He comes again and again, begging Jonathan to stay with him every time. The despair is so deep, as a result, when Crane plunges into his arse to spill his seeds, Bruce starts to cry. Jonathan may be his paradise's corner, but he is also hells devouring him.

The sun is shining on the broken glass of a window, Bruce grumbles because it had waked him. Rolling on a mattress as hard as concrete, he wonders at where he is. He jumps when he realizes he's still in the Scarecrow's bedroom, yet the place is empty. Bruce slips fastly out of bed to locate Crane because he apprehends the man had chosen to leave him behind. He walks between the barrels and the test tubes, wondering what the Scarecrow will be doing with them. Between two tanks, he finds a sheet of paper, filled with a complex chemical formula, for him to understand.  
On the last desk, the man he's looking for had fallen asleep between his crafts. Bruce wonders what he is working on, but there is no way he'll ask because it might be a new weapon, and he doesn't want to know about it, nor he wants to wake up the man in the first place. He puts on Jonathan's shoulders a plaid which has known too many vermin to be still really effective against the cold.

\- Hmm... Yes, Mother."

Batman realizes there's an envelope on the desk addressed to him. He finds in it a long letter filled with horrid writings. It doesn't make any sense for him, as it seems to be a chemical recipe. On the other hand, the last sheet is well-written with blood-red ink. "I would never be far, even if he takes his antidote every day. Take care of him, Batman, otherwise I will kill you! If you need me for anything, says this sentence. Anyway, be sure it's a necessity as it will hurt him." The next phrase is abject. Bruce quickly understands what the Scarecrow really is. The vigilante bursts into tears because Jonathan isn't demented, he is not even a horrible person, he is just a poor child abused by an awful mother. A child who had created a monster from scratch, who will protect him from the one he called Mother in mute terror. Bruce caresses Jonathan's cheek, waking him up from his disturbed sleep. The blue eyes are fogged and slightly haggard. It takes a long time for him to articulate correctly.

\- Why am I in thick fog?"

Bruce hands him the letter keeping the last page for him because Jonathan must not read the words written on it.

\- An antipsychotic? Good God, it's a horse's dosage."

Jonathan seems disoriented, he gets up slowly as if he could fall at any moment. Still, he goes straight to the tubes test at the end of the table, to check the doses written on the sheet of paper. He looks lost because he has no memory of what happened into the night. It seems unusual enough for him to call out aloud for the Scarecrow. But he realizes his other self won't answer anymore, Scarecrow had left him... Jonathan turns an alarming look to Bruce, the man comes to warp him into his arms. Jonathan is not alone. He needs to know, he will always be there for him.

\- Am I free?"

Normality is not made for people like them, it doesn't seem to make Crane happy, but when he contemplates Bruce, he dares a shy smile. He may fear the normality, but he can try with Bruce's help.

\- If you need it, he left me a way to bring him back."

It seems to relieve Jonathan. He's not trying to figure out how, or maybe he knows he'll need to go through his mother's hateful words. It took them two hours to destroy the underground lab because Jonathan cannot live alone in Gotham without the Scarecrow's help. Bruce vows to install a better one in the Batcave.


	6. Chapter 6

\- So?"  
\- I think I'm going somewhere here, you should be able to put in the vape any supervillain for, at least, ten minutes."  
\- Good!"

Their new life is a bit complicated, especially for Alfred. The butler takes a dim view of Jonathan Crane's permanent presence in Bruce's life. He doesn't like the man, and the gadgets he makes for Batman. He cannot trust the man. Bruce shouldn't work with a criminal in the first place.  
The old man hates him, even more, when the psychopath drugs Bruce, then rapes him, with the strange consent of the man. Nothing is healthy in their relationship, but it strangely seems to fit the two men. He tried to warn Bruce, but each time they speak about Jonathan, the two men fight with words too sharp and too hurtful to be of any help. Unwillingly, Alfred had finished accepting Bruce's choice. He allowed Crane's presence, not blessed it. He'll never bless it.  
He places the meal-tray on the side-table, while Crane sprays the content of another vial on Bruce, who's growling back. Alfred's eyes become dark. He keeps an eye on Bruce, but more importantly on Jonathan. Even if he needs to be sent out of Bruce's life, he'll do anything to save his best friend's son.

\- What the hell is that?"

The man laughs while licking his lips. He's almost scary, but he never tries to harm Bruce physically, his misfits are more in the mental health range... Alfred is always wary when the man speaks with him, he gets his way with words, and sometimes Alfred almost believes he loves Bruce, but that's just a facade if the man loved Bruce he wouldn't drug him as a mean to play.

\- A cat's repellent. I saw how Selina is chasing you. You should be ashamed!"  
\- I'm not..."  
\- You are!"  
\- I am not interested."  
\- Don't be ridiculous! Next time, dive into her cleavage while you're at it!"  
\- Jonathan..."  
\- I should put worse in this gas... Something to make her shit a devil!"  
\- Jonathan! Selina Kyle isn't fucking me senseless almost every night, so stop imagining things!"

The man flutters his eyes, but he still says he must do worse to keep the harpy away from his man, and it'ill go through a laxative gas! Bruce asks himself since when Jonathan Crane is jealous? It's not as if they are really a couple. Sure they fuck, sure they live together, but Bruce doesn't look at them like that. Bruce looks at Alfred, knowing the man is against his choice, for the very first time of his life. It should mean something...  
He's not sure about his sentiments for the man because their backstory is rather complicated to approve. He still doesn't fancy men, even if he can enjoy Jonathan's beauty sometimes... What does it say about him? He has no more sexual life other than the drugs and the fucks he has with Crane. Still, he knows he loves to look at naked women... Maybe in another life, he'll go crazy for Selina Kyle, but he can't, he cannot enjoy sex anymore, not in the way he had enjoyed it before Crane raped him.  
Alfred's words are still haunting him, and sometimes he knows he's right. The thing between them is mental manipulations, but Bruce cannot stop it. He needs Crane, needs his drugs, needs his dick... He needs to forget everything with him! And who will be able to understand him better than Crane?

\- This package has just arrived from France, Mr. Bruce."  
\- Oh perfect! Thank you, Alfred."

The man wears a strange smile when he grabs the box, he then turns to Jonathan, who looks up at the box held out to him.

\- Hum?"  
\- For you."

The man doesn't seem to know how to react in front of a gift. He watches the box for a very long minute before Bruce pushes it into his hands. The psychiatrist frowns, trying to understand on the face of his Batman what's in the box. He shakes the box a little because he ignores if the gift can explode. It's Bruce's gift, not the Scarecrow's one so it shouldn't explode, moreover with Alfred in the room! He tears off the paper like a kid, discovering a Repetto box. He knows what's in there... 

He looks up at Bruce, who's smiling as he has never seen him smile. It's strange, he seems really happy with his gesture. The former psychiatrist opens the box discovering a pair of deep-black pointe shoes.  
Jonathan puts his finger on the vibrant satin and the handmade seams. He knows Bruce had them tailored because of the color, every pointe of this brand are melon pink, never black. 

The enthusiasm of his first steps as a dancer catches up with him. It's the only thing he did on his own free will because his father helped him before he died a few months after buying his first pointe. He almost cries in front of the gift, but to not alert Bruce, he gets up then settles on the ground.  
The movements he thought he had forgotten, come back quickly, so quickly. He remembers the first time he saw a star dancer, he had the sensation she was walking in the air like a fairy. Despite being a man, he wished to do the same.  
He had never cared the men aren't supposed to wear this kind of shoes. He always enjoyed the superb lines of the pointe, their perfect esthetic, and the rendering on his own body. 

His jeans are not the best dress to dance with, but whatever, he flies above the ground, like many years before, lost in a world where his mother would never come to find him. He is a swan, a prince, a nutcracker, a fairy, he is everything he wants according to the imaginary music dancing into his mind. He turns on himself like the ballerina of a music box, and he chuckles, finally returning his consideration to the man who devours him with his eyes.

\- Thank you, Bruce."  
\- Well, sorry, Alfred. We will eat later, I have my personal star dancer to fill!"

It's not Love because it's Lust, but is it a bad thing? Alfred witnesses it hopelessly. Bruce grabs the man in his arms, then throws him on his shoulder. Before rushing to the exit, he leads the man to the desk where his employer's psychopath catches a spray. The butler sighs with despair.  
Does Wayne really need this in his life? He watches the curious couple going to the elevator, laughing like children. When the Batcave is silent, he wonders. Admittedly, Crane's drugs had saved Bruce more than once. His master is even in good hands as the psychiatrist knows antidotes for almost everything Bruce's enemies can give him. But is that really a healthy relationship, a lasting relationship? He doesn't know...

He wishes the best for Bruce! Alas, each time he sees in Bruce's eyes some delight, it dies in madness or lust.

\- For God's sake..."  
\- It'll be fine, Bruce."  
\- Faster!"  
\- It's alright to like it..."

Yes, Crane is his artificial paradise, a cloud of drugs sprinkled with the best sex he had never experienced. He gasps on all fours on his carpet next to the bed because they couldn't go any further. Bruce almost snatches them out their clothes before he crawls on his knees to gives Jonathan a fellatio because he needs it because he wants it so badly. He craves for the leisure to listen to Jonathan's sweet words.  
He needs to forget everything into the bliss, even Batman, mainly Batman!

They get lost into the aphrodisiac trance enveloping them. When Crane also takes some of his drugs, they are greedy, but Jonathan always keeps his lucidity. It only makes him harder and hungrier, so they can fuck for hours. It can even summon some Sacrecrow's reminiscence, as pure anger sometimes pops out of nowhere.  
Even under his drug's influence, his hands still caress Bruce reverently, he still cares strangely. He may use Bruce as an object with his full permission, but he pays attention to his body, to his pleasure like a real lover.

But today Jonathan is angry because of Selina, so his nails breach Bruce's skin, but he cannot care less because pain is enjoyable as long as Jonathan's dick rams his rear end. He comes, whining under Jonathan's rough movements.

\- I'm sorry, so sorry..."

He believes Jonathan's excuses, he will always accept them, even if he hurts him some times.  
His fingers cling to the carpet on which he loses himself mentally. He's too far away, he forgets everything else than his own pleasure. When he's like this, Jonathan can do anything he wants with his mind and body because Bruce would never want to leave his drugged and contented mind.  
The psychiatrist smiles because Bruce is his to take, to love, to hate, and to worship until he's fed up about their normalcy. He slows down his movements to make sure Bruce won't indulge in Selina's interest.

\- Who do you belong to?"  
\- You, I belong to you."  
\- Do you want to fuck her?"  
\- No way, I'm yours."  
\- Do you want a girl to play with?"  
\- I only need your dick. Fuck me harder, Jonathan, don't make me beg!"  
\- Yes, beg me, beg me, my dear Batty, beg me, Bruce."  
\- I beg you, Jonathan, please. I beg you."  
\- Good Bat."

He screams Crane's name when the man allows him to come with a hard thrust. Bruce cries because he is so addicted to this drug and this dangerous pleasure. Somehow, he still understands and knows, that's not how it should be. Alfred is so right, but each time he comes under Crane's supervision, he loses himself a little more.

\- Do you want more?"  
\- I want more..."  
\- I'll give it to you because you're mine. I'll make you'll come until there is nothing else in your mind than a deep pleasure. "  
\- Fuck yeah... please."  
\- Sink for me, sink deeper, faster! Go down the rabbit hole, my dear Bat. I'll take care of you, I promise."  
\- Don't... don't leave me..."  
\- So come for me another time, do it, Bruce, do it for me, come hard and sink into the pleasure, forget everything else but my voice. Listen to me... Bruce. You're mine."  
\- I'm yours..."

He shoots another orgasm on his creamy and fluffy rug, as he's warped up into Jonathan's soft voice. He sinks deeper and faster into the maddening pleasure, and maybe that's the worst of his resolve.

He cannot run away. He cannot experience pleasure without the drug. They tried once, but Bruce never came, never sank between Jonathan's soft voice... He can no longer desire someone else. He cannot even imagine being top, and when he does, it's only to prepare his lover to take him.  
Only with the drugs and Jonathan's words, he can touch this perfect ecstasy, this nearly holy dimension! He bites into the comforter of his bed to silence the dazzling pleasure of his new orgasm, and he sinks into the bliss, deeper and deeper each time. He should fear he'll never be able to escape it one day, but he doesn't mind. Some part of him wants to be Jonathan's slave for the rest of his life if it means this, the pleasure, the orgasms, the infinite bliss!

\- Please..."

The first time he said that to Jonathan, it was to make him stop, today he says it for him to keep on fucking him.

\- I'm yours... whenever you want, wherever you want... don't stop."  
\- I know, calm down... calm down, Bruce, it's coming, relax."  
\- Jona... fuck me."

Crane brushes his lips then parts them for him to suck on his digits. If Jonathan wanted it, he could easily ask him to accept another man, Bruce wouldn't be able to refuse!  
Bruce... Batman... He doesn't want to be either no more. He still gets up every morning for his CEO's role. He gives a little of his time for Wayne's enterprises, even if Lucius manages everything with good leadership. Then Bruce comes back home to spend the time he can grab into his drugged hells where no one can reach him. And when asked, Crane has an antidote, every time the fall is so hard that he hurries to take on his second role of the day, as Gotham's dark knight. Although Bruce needs to get back fastly into the aphrodisiac drugs' cloud...

They are both breathless when his partner cums inside him, it's always Bruce's favorite moment when the hot seeds of Jonathan find a path deep inside him. During those long minutes, he is nothing more than an empty shell filled by a burning desire, a bubbling pleasure... There is no one but a body moaning his pleasure, lost in the silence of his mind.  
Crane stays still, waiting for the man to come back. Jonathan could perform a second round, but he waits for Bruce to ask for it. It's always better when Bruce asks him to use his body...

\- Are you okay?"  
\- I wish to never come back..."  
\- Do you want more?"  
\- Please, yes, don't let me come back, leave me there, please, please..."

He could, but he doesn't want to lose Bruce. To his own surprise, he goes out of Bruce's ass, then catches a towel to wipe up semen and sweat from his Batman. He then pushes Bruce into the sheets before blowing him because the man slumps into despair, and he cannot stand to see him like that. After another orgasm, Bruce finally relaxes. As soon as he returns from the tumult of his mind, Bruce slips a finger inside him as a rule, to make sure he's not dreaming about it, and it's real. That he got something, someone for himself.  
When he's sure he's not dreaming, Bruce looks at Jonathan. Then Bruce carries the only role he really enjoys: being the lover of the man who keeps him alive with drugs and antidotes. Bruce kisses the man's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Let's go."  
\- Where?"  
\- Where ever you want... Let's go far away from here, from Gotham and Batman, let's go... just the millionaire playboy and his lover."  
\- You and me?"  
\- And Alfred, if he wants because I can't leave him alone here."  
\- Where?"  
\- Where would you like to go?"

The man holding Bruce into his arms observes his Batman meticulously. He takes his time to study their options, before raising his face to the man who slides his fingers between his thighs. When Bruce is in this mood, he cannot stop himself, even Jonathan and his words cannot stop him. Bruce is addicted to drugs and to the orgasms. To the point, Jonathan thought several times of making a dungeon into the Batcave. Perhaps the idea would please his Bat. He sighs, he wishes he would like to be able to fix the man in another way...

But there is no other way to fix Bruce. He was already in bad shape when he toyed with the man for the first time. All he can do now is giving him what he wants. Not that he complains, but when Bruce is more his lover than his salve, he cherishes it. Like here, when he speaks to him as if they are old friends, lovers, and even more... Jonathan can totally imagine wearing Bruce's wedding ring!

Anyway, it's not as if Bruce Wayne could love him... Jonathan is a criminal. Even if he chose to create his other personality for protecting himself, he never tries to stop it from inflicting pain. It even eases his grief when he saw the terror into Scarecrow's victims. How could Batman love him? How the boy who saw his parents being killed by Gotham's madness could possibly love him? It's impossible!  
Crane can only look at the man he learns to love being twisted by his own sick mind. He can only look helplessly at his failed attempts to keep the man for himself and to give him pleasure and sex, hoping to gain his heart...  
But Bruce only loves the sex and the drugs, and one day, he'll find better... No! He cannot let the man leave, even if he needs to destroy Bruce's mind! The Bat is his!

\- A private island?"  
\- Do you want me to buy an island?"  
\- Or a yacht!"  
\- To do what?"  
\- I could take you as soon as you want on a yacht, there will be no one to forbid us..."  
\- Um... God! Go for the yacht, we could take a well-deserved world tour."

The man is already hard, thinking at everything they could do on the yacht, and Jonathan can't help his fingers to play with Bruce's meat to make him shudder in pleasure. As long as he has the upper hand with Bruce, he'll keep him. He licks the man's torso, then the man's glans extending the boundaries he had forged into Bruce's brain.

\- Jona..."  
\- Who do you belong to?"  
\- I belong to you, to your fucking lips and dick."  
\- On this yacht, you'll be mine forever. No one will be permitted to lay a hand on you. I want you to hire as a crew, the best looking men you can find. I'll want them to crave for your ass as much as you'll fancy each of their dick. I'll want you to beg to be fucked by all of them... And when you'll be frenzied to have sex, I'll take you in front of them, so they'll know they can look, but don't touch. They'll know you're mine, and you'll scream it to them."  
\- God, don't stop!"  
\- I'll use you every day! I'll fuck you everywhere, and you'll let me... because I'll plug you with the best vibrators until you'd ache for a cock."  
\- Fuck, Jona!"

Bruce comes only with the power of his words. Jonathan smiles widely, his drugs work perfectly, Bruce cannot leave him, not now, he's his slave. The psychiatrist licks Bruce's glans with delight to give him another dry orgasm.

\- Jona... I love you!"

He may or may not think it, it's the trick with his drugs... Bruce could really think, he is in love with him meanwhile it's only an illusion. Anyway, Crane wants to take it for granted. He loves Bruce deeply, even with a sick mind.

\- Don't stop! What will you do to me on the yacht?"  
\- Will you let me tie you to a fucking machine and leave you there for hours and days to enjoy yourself to madness? I'll feed you only with your own seeds and mine. Would you beg for it? In my great gratitude, I will let all the crew use your mouth because you'll need to pay them conscientiously. There won't be a woman to help the poor men with their appetite... Would Gotham's richest whore abandon their aching dicks? Even if hetero, they'll want a piece of you, as I want to fuck your ass daily. And if you beg nicely, I may give you their dicks daily too. Will you suck them for me?"  
\- I'll do anything... I'll suck each of them for your pleasure..."  
\- Even your Butler?"

Here... Jonathan can see some resistance in Bruce's mind. He plays with the man prostate then stop abruptly to make him answer without thinking about it.

\- I will! I will do anything for you, Jonathan! I'll be a whore if you want me to be, I'll be your slave, so willingly."

He cannot take it anymore, he bites a nipple as his digit finds its way in Bruce's ass to play with his prostate until he begs for him to stop.

\- Close your eyes, I want you to imagine yourself being reduced to serve the entire crew. They'd fuck your mouth from sunrise to dawn, you'd be so used until you'd never want another life than this one... Your butler would give you breakfast and supper in bed, and if you'd crave some creamy sauce, you'd drink it directly from him. He deserves to know what sort of bitch in heat you are. Then when it'd be dark, I'd tie you on this fucking machine, and I'd fuck you with it on. You'd be so full, imagine it..."  
\- God, I can fill it with you into me..."  
\- Then for your birthday, you'd be free to be used by anyone... All your holes would be filled with cream, they would spitroast you, maybe some of them would take a turn on your dick too, you'd be hard for them my little bitch..."  
\- Stop teasing already, please, I need more than your finger."  
\- Good Bat, say you're mine."  
\- I'm yours. Are you mine?"

Jonathan blinks, where does the question come from? He was playing with Bruce's mind, he was manipulating it, and here he manages to escape his sweet words...

\- I'm yours."

And it's real, even if he plays with Bruce's mind, he wants the man because he never got anyone for himself.

\- Good God, I think I'm coming with your words only. I fucking love you!"

This may be sick, he may destroy the man because of his wicked brain, but he cannot stop. If Bruce leaves him, Jonathan will disappear. He'll die, leaving Scarecrow to perform all their worst nightmares on the entire world. He'll be madness and chaos, and it'll be far worse than the Joker.

They cry together in their shared insanity, as they make love until sunrise.


	8. Chapter 8

The farewell to Gotham is perfect! Bruce groans under Jonathan's assault in plain sight in the middle of Wayne's Enterprise meeting room! When he pushed his floor's door sooner, he had pulled Jonathan behind him into his office, and they started to fuck on his desk. Not a single time he tried to choke onto his moans, he wanted them to know.

With a joyful smile, he had let Jonathan stipped him from his tailored suit before he came hard on his transparent door. From his office, only his secretaries saw them. But they moved to the meeting room after their first round.  
Everyone looks at them, some are outraged to see Wayne's heir like this, naked and mounted by a clothed man. Oh, he doesn't care, soon he will no longer be there! His father can think he's a failure, he's not the one who was left on the cold and grim pavement of Gotham with only his teardrops, snot and parents dead bodies. He wasn't the one left into an ominous city with no one to take care of him, to love him, to save him from his own dementia! So he puts a show for all of them because he's pretty sure they all have fancied to see him like that in their sheets! Gotham's prince bed-face... Now they'll know how he looks like when he's taken by a dick. When he comes or when he moans!

Soon Lucius will take over his entire burden. Bruce glances at the long glass-wall separating them from the hall, enjoying the spectacle as they appreciate theirs. One of his secretaries is filming them. Maybe her purpose is to put that show on the internet or to sell it to some paparazzi...  
It doesn't matter! He smiles at the camera, it'll be Bruce Wayne's new and last masquerade!  
If anyone recognizes the Scarecrow, Batman will get him out of prison before disappearing... Now he doesn't care if anyone else knows who he is into the night because it's Batman's retirement day! 

He winks at the woman filming him and put a hand between his thighs to gather her attention. He doesn't imagine her hand slipping under her skirt as he spreads his pleasure on the wood of the conference table. This may be a show, but he doesn't need to pretend to like it when his mate grip his tights firmly as he spurts loads and loads of cum into his ass. His loud moans make the glass-panels slightly vibrate as he loses himself into Jonathan's words.  
He then straightens up, licks Jonathan clean exposing his dripping ass to their spectators. When Jonathan closes his fly, Bruce put his clothes on, then leaves the room with an angelic smile as if nothing happened. They leave the place without turning back. Throwing his letter of resignation behind his shoulder, Bruce gives his legacy into Lucius's hands!

\- Thank you, Dr., I think I feel better now!"  
\- I'm happy to help! As your psychiatrist, I'm only worried about your well-being. I wanted to prevent you from doing a burn-out... You needed to release some pressure!"  
\- If you are so worried about my burn-out, maybe you can release some more pressure into the limousine. It'll be a long drive until we reach Gotham's airport."  
\- Sure things! Let me takes some stimulants!"

He breathes in the gas with Crane sharing a devious smile with the man. Yeah, Jonathan manipulates him, but he's ok with it, as long as he can keep the man to his side, as long as they can fuck and flirt with each other. He licks Jonathan's lips and snaps him up into the car.

\- Be fast Doctor, it's a question of life and death!"  
\- I'm going to pound that ass for good measure, burn-out symptoms can be tricky and fatal, as your Dr., I can't leave you like that..."  
\- Yeah, heal my mind, Dr., and the best way to do it is to drop your seeds into me, as deep as possible!"

Jonathan is surprised by Bruce's words and manners as if the man knew all along, what Jonathan had done with his mind, but doesn't care at all. He even seems to enjoy every bit of it!  
He falls onto Bruce's body and melts into his kiss. They are ill, Jonathan is a psychopath, he hates the world for no one had saved the poor child abused by his crow-like monster mother. He wants to dive the world into a nightmare of neurosis!  
He wants them to scream as loud as him when his mother insulted the little boy he was when she burnt him with her cigarette's butt or when she played with his mind. She killed his childhood, his mind... Until he thought he'll worth nothing more than the hate and disdain from everyone.  
But what he wishes more is right into his hand. It's Bruce's body, Bruce's full willingness. His love! He makes love to the man clutching at his wrists. Maybe they can heal somewhat into this... whatever it is!

Jonathan runs on the tarmac, where their private jet has just landed, he seems happy, and it's pleasant. They quickly head towards the marina, where his new boat awaits them. He leaves Gotham with the Mystery Man, the Penguin, Catwoman, and Double Face.  
He also left a part of his fortune to Gordon to train his heir. Perhaps one of the orphans would want to take over Batman's legacy so Lucius would know which door to open for him.  
In the meantime, he runs behind Jonathan without looking back. He climbs the bridge, happy to see Alfred welcoming them.

\- Did the flight go well?"  
\- Perfectly Alfred."  
\- The new viral video about you is, I'm afraid, a... sex tape!"

Bruce smiles, he grabs Jonathan by the hips drawing the man with him, towards his luxury suite.

\- I know. It's okay, Alfred! Make yourself at home please, the crew will take care of us, enjoy life a little. Okay?"  
\- I'm going to try."  
\- That's all I ask."

Bruce breathes sea air through Jonathan's hair. They are far from everything, but it doesn't matter, it is even delectable. He has spent a lot of time rebuilding the yacht, he has saferooms for him, and for all his crew. He has weapons to defend and kill! Whatever the future will send them, he has Jonathan, whom Bruce has to take care of, Alfred to keep safe and a whole crew depending on him. He hums the air of an old cinema classic while watching the calm sea. He wouldn't want to turn around for anything in the world!

\- I love you, Bruce."

It's the first time, he actually believes in the psychiatrist's words. It makes Bruce smiles. He leans on the guard-rail without leaving a way out for the man, who rubs lustfully against his body.

\- Without?"

He's not convinced to manage it, to enjoy sex without the aid of the drugs. Jonathan understands his dilemma, he embraces Bruce in the hollow of his neck, printing a hickey on his flesh. When the man is panting, his hand slides against his lover's dark trousers to reach his groin.

\- Let's start without it. If you can't come, I'll give you some."  
\- Okay."  
\- Bruce, I know you want me, as bad as I want you. I never minded you were a man... never. If it can help, I don't mind bottoming for you."  
\- No, I'm better into your caring hands, even if you like to play with my mind. I think I always wanted someone like you. Someone who will help me. Not sure you did it the healthy way, but that's ok... I forgive you."  
\- I..."  
\- You needed someone to love and someone who'd love you back. I coveted the same. Will you ever leave my side?"  
\- No."  
\- I'll never leave yours."  
\- I'm sorry..."  
\- Don't... we're both deranged... we don't have to be sorry to be bastards. Sex with you is the best I ever had, you gave me the courage to take what I wanted..."  
\- What did you want?"  
\- You, normalcy, pleasure, and a lot of kinks... fuck..."

Jonathan pushes his butt onto Bruce's bulge because everything he says makes him hot. He feared so many things, bad things, but Bruce still loves him, even after the manipulations, the betrayals... His mother was wrong, he was worth the love of a marvelous man, he was worth the attention of Gotham's prince.

\- Can I still be your willing slave and puppet?"  
\- If you need to be, I'll take care of you."  
\- Ok, take care of me, please..."  
\- Sure. I'm your doctor..."

Bruce laughs, he never took a psychiatrist as an adult, he had refused to see one after he was old enough to take care of himself... Even if it was for his own benefits, Crane's treatments worked because Bruce found a way to leave all his demons far away from his mind as Crane took all the place here. He's on the verge to come rutting against Jonathan's butt.

\- From today's on, I give you permission to fool with my brain, I trust you... Fuck me, shapes me into your slave or your bitch, I don't mind. As long as there is love... even a sick one, I don't mind."  
\- Ok... hush, hush Batty, I'm here, I'll always be here. Open your fly, slowly... Hush, Bruce, sink into the pleasure, you want it... And I fucking love when you want it bad. It's ok, come for me, my dear, dear Bat."

He manages an orgasm into his lover's hand. It's not the strong and wild ones he has under Jonathan's drug addiction because this one is so nice he doesn't want to disentangle himself from Crane.

\- I love you..."


	9. Chapter 9

Their first argument is almost deadly. It took place in front of Alfred as they were speaking about inconsequent things. It wasn't something of importance, but they clashed, hard, really hard. Bruce may have said things he'll regret later, and Jonathan may have said worse. But they raise their voice, up to the moment Bruce punched Jonathan, drawing blood from his lips. There's something purely evil into his eyes, as the man takes a knife and plunges it into Bruce's arm. It's because Scarecrow didn't want him dead that Bruce can still breathe. After all, Jonathan's eyes are freaking cold since it's not him anymore. He should have backed off, but he's mad, and he fights back Scarecrow. It's the only thing he shouldn't have done because they're now really trying to kill each other as their insults are venomous and spiteful. They are now closer than what they were once, Batman the vigilante and Scarecrow the supervillain. Alfred doesn't know what to do to stop them. As they are in the kitchen, he takes a beautiful silver tray and slams it on Bruce's face. As his butler, he would have never dared to do that, but he isn't Bruce's butler anymore. Alfred is still a friend, as Bruce keeps him on his boat, even if the older man doesn't work for the millionnaire anymore. A friend needs to do something before one of these idiots chose to make an irreversible mistake. When Scarecrow sends a vicious glare in his direction, Alfred sighs. Thanks to Bruce, he has a taser and will use it without remorse. He still doesn't love the man. 

\- You should behave kids..."

The butler exits his crime scene, after his phrase as he was putting back the magnificent silver tray to its place. He then lets the two men lying on the floor with a proud smile on his face. Something had changed, he's not sure what, but Bruce is more himself, even happier. Alfred even saw his long-forgotten smiles pop up now and then, as he whispers some words into Jonathan's hair. Maybe the two men have found some strange stability in the chaos of their life, and it's all he wants for Bruce. Even if Bruce finds it with a criminal, even if the said criminal plays with Bruce's brain, something changed. Only for that, he'll support Bruce in whatever he'll start with Crane, only if it's for the best!

\- Since when your butler can hurt someone?"  
\- Since you drug him..."

Scarecrow frowns as he raises on his feet. He hates taser. It revives the electroshocks, little Jonathan had, when their mother though it'll be a good idea to heal their personality-disorder with some electric pain! The woman was definitely sicker than them! He looks at the millionaire's face because the man is bleeding, and when Wayne saw the blood flows from his head, he starts to laugh like a mad man. Scratch it! Wayne is a deranged man. If not, he wouldn't be with Jonathan in the first place.

\- What's so funny, Wayne?"  
\- I never thought Alfred would have the guts to hit me, furthermore, to make me bleed!"  
\- You're crazy!"  
\- You too..."  
\- Don't ever think to punch him another time, or I'll cut your balls!"  
\- Sorry, I wasn't thinking rightfully... I love him, I swear I don't want to hurt him."

Scarecrow sniggers at the man as he takes a kettle to make some tea. He may be a demented man, but he loves English tea. He pours some hot water on the dark leaves, looking at the infusion with sharp eyes. Bruce stays where he is, and it may be his best choice for the moment, as Jonathan is deeply asleep into their shared madness.

\- Want some?"  
\- Is he..."  
\- He sleeps, it's for the best."

He doesn't care if Wayne wants a cup of tea or not. He pours some water into another cup, playing with the tea infuser as if it was a pendulum. Maybe it's time for the millionaire to learn a little more about their life as Jonathan seems deep in love.  
He hands the cup to Wayne then sits on one of the stools asking the other man to take a sit in front of him. This is awkward as Wayne doesn't know how to react in front of the Scarecrow. Most of the time, Jonathan and he are almost blending into one and another. The only encounters they had face to face were before he put Gotham into a maddening cloud with Ra's al Ghul's help, and when he gifted the Bat to Joker.  
Scarecrow wasn't created to be pleasant. He is a weapon, so even if he can catch Jonathan's feelings, love isn't something he can accept even for the sake of Jonathan. Anyway, he won't do any harm to Wayne as he swore to take care of the boy who created him.

\- Once upon a time in the bourgeois district of Gotham, a renowned psychiatrist chose to mary a nurse from Arkham Asylum. Maybe it was the worst idea he could have had, as this place is filled with insanity... Anyway, they got a son, heir of their wealth and name. The father was a good one, but his work took him a lot of his time and was rarely home. The woman stopped her job to take care of the child and blamed him for it. For her crazy mind, the child was responsible for all her failures, as a nurse, woman, and wife... She hated him. When her husband died in a car accident, she was left with the person she despited the worst. Each time a new man refused her advance, it was because of the child. Each time she lost a job, it was because of him because Jonathan was a sick little boy, frail and fragile, that she needed to keep home-schooled... As his health is stable now, I suspect the woman poisoned him all his childhood to keep him under her only influence. Maybe it was Munchahausen syndrome... It could be! The only moment Jonathan was entitled to leave the house was to go to his dance school, as he took all his lessons at home under the strict supervision of the Crow. I'll call her like that, as it wasn't my mother, to begin with. She never left her widow's dress and veil, so she was like a monstrous Crow when Jonathan looked at her shape in the night of his room. He lost himself into her craziness, and what he had done to you is nothing compared to what the Crow had done to him. By dint to talk to himself into the night to bear the Crow's insanity, I happened. We were only kids at that time, so I couldn't really save him."

Scarecrow sighs painfully, remembering their shared past. He may be a monster, he shares the same body as Jonathan so he couldn't do anything at that time. He only shielded Jonathan as much as could.

\- I took all the hatred, I took all the spite to protect him, but Jonathan was already broken. When he was an adolescent, he cut the face of one of his friends at the dance school, and the Crow sent us to Arkham. She knew people there, so no one tried to listen to him. Electroshocks therapy was a guaranteed way to keep her toy under her control. I'm astonished she didn't try to lobotomize the boy, you know. It was her greatest failure! When we were sent home drugged to the core, I awake, and I killed her. I cut her, I made her suffer, I make her beg for her life. I killed that monster with the monster she had created. It took me a lot of time to make the corps disappear. I thought our fireplace would be the best option, but you don't burn off someone this easily, I had to cut her and put some of her body parts into the freezer."

Scarecrow smiles as he was remembering something nice and appealing. He sips some tea, as he wasn't speaking about a crime.

\- You know what? It was a good thing she had isolated herself and her son into that old mansion... I had all the time I wanted to erase her. Jonathan doesn't know what happened, I told him I scare the Crow to hell until she took her belongings and abandoned him. Hence, my name. When everything was clean, I let Jonathan go to the police and ask for help, and you know what? I'm a grand mastermind. The policemen found some clues... I booked a plane with her name, gave the ticket and some money to a homeless girl matching her features, and it was settled. The Crow had vanished into South America! "

He chuckles to his own mischief as he finishes his tea. He looks at Wayne to see if the man judges him, but he's calmly listening to their story, so he continues.

\- As an heir of their fortune, Jonathan had all the means to do what he wanted, and I always watched him. Choosing his father's steps was one big mistake. Arkham made him insane, days after days, and I never try to stop that because it was good. I wasn't the only psychotic of our team anymore. We merged, and it was incredible... But you happened. You know the rest of the story. I hated you, wanted to break you, and Jonathan felt in love, so the merge needed to stop."  
\- I never wanted you to disappear."  
\- I know... but I may hurt you."

Wayne laughs enigmatically, catching his undivided attention. The man takes Scarecrow by the collar and pulls him to his lips. The cold glare is intimidating, but Wayne doesn't care. The millionnaire kisses him. It's Scarecrow's first kiss, no one had the guts to look into his eyes and kiss him nonetheless. Wayne is one of the strangest man...

\- What you have done for him... I must thank you for that! You saved him. At least you saved his core, as Jonathan can still love, even after all the abuse. I cannot say I love you, Scarecrow, because you're a monster, but I thank you. Without you, I wouldn't be with him now. You gave me a reason to live and to go on."  
\- Don't get me wrong, Wayne... I don't consider your words! I don't care if you fuck with him! If one day I think you're noxious, I'm going to kill you, and no one will find your corpse. Are we clear?"  
\- We are."  
\- Good..."  
\- So... can we fuck?"

Scarecrow is somewhat taken aback. One of his eyebrows is doing a funny wave, as he looks into Bruce's eyes with a strange dark glow in the depth of his blue eyes. Bruce smiles as he learns every difference he can grab between Jonathan's sweetness and Scarecrow's coldness.

\- I don't think so... I'm not into sex, and even if I was, it would be more torture than sex, as you can picture it."  
\- Listen, sex is the best way to... reconcile... let's try."  
\- Everything Jonathan was saying was from the darkest part of his mind, and it was just talking. I know he'll never harm you, never crush you under his foot like a slave should be. I'm darker than his fucked up part when it comes to sex. Do you really think you can handle to bleed for my sake?"  
\- Merge back, and let's have some fun together."  
\- You are crazy, but I like how it sounds..."

Scarecrow is smiling, and it's frigging vicious. He plays with the knife he used on his arm, as he was tempted to stab him another time. He only cuts his skin, right under his jaw, and laps the blood with a malicious grin.

\- And I'm the psychotic of the team? You and Jonathan... you're more insane than me, as I wasn't a human being in the first place! But if you wish to bleed for me, who I am to judge?"

He'll never love Scarecrow because it's almost impossible to love someone devoid of humanity, devoid of a heart... However, he can accept him as he acknowledged Jonathan's darkest sides. He plays with the brown sea of locks, as the monster feed himself upon his blood like a parasite. 

Scarecrow had announced it, he isn't interested in sex or only as a medium to hurt and terrify someone, conferring him a part of his darkness. Still, if Wayne wants to play with him, he won't refuse it. He sucks deeply on the wound like a vampire in a devilish smile because Wayne seems to enjoy it. He could do worse, but he manages to refrain himself because Jonathan would be angry...

As a dark knight, Bruce has already drowned into the wickedness. He gasps into the monster's arms, as the man bites his shoulder to draw blood. It's ok, he can bear the pain. Nothing will ever match the agony he had live in... He pushes the empty cups, sits on the kitchen counter, drawing Scarcrow head into his arm. Bruce embraces him, welcoming the pain in a long moan. He even feels a jolt of pleasure when the man stabs his arm with a sadistic laugh.

\- You're really his bitch?"  
\- I am."  
\- The Crow was a good teacher... He learned everything from her..."

Bruce doesn't need to imagine what is left unsaid here. If he tries to, if he visualizes it, he'll throw up. Jonathan... he loves him so much... His lover shouldn't have to suffer like that. He can't be ok with that!  
A glimpse into his eyes is making the Scarecrow smiling widely. He just has found something in common, something he can understand in Wayne's eyes. Despite everything parting them, they have the same wish: keeping Jonathan's safe.

\- Do you want to kill her? For what she has done to Jonathan?"  
\- Yeah..."  
\- Good... I like that, would you mind helping me with a specific person?"  
\- Who?"  
\- Andrew Striker. Jonathan was too delicate with him. He's in England, maybe we can..."  
\- What did he have done?"  
\- Do you remember the man he slashed? Do you really think it was only for some pointless story about some girl shoes? I don't think so!"  
\- What did he do?"  
\- He raped Jonathan because of some homophobic ideas. He granted himself the right to use his body because he thought Jonathan was gay..."  
\- Wasn't he?"

Scarecrow chuckles dangerously while his eyes shine as some deadlights. He doesn't answer. He prefers to draw blood from Wayne's torso, as he sings some sicken version of a lullaby the Crow had always sung to Jonathan.

\- He isn't. He may fuck your ass now, but he wasn't gay. He hates everybody, he hates humankind. Every human is garbage in our eyes. They are worst than cockroach... He isn't gay because he was never able to love someone, nor to desire a body. You should see the world through his eyes, it's so chaotic. Joker was fucking crazy, but Jonathan can be worst... He even scares me, and I'm scared of nothing because I'm the fucking fear! I was born from it, that's what I am. Shaped by it, breed with it and feed with it. He scares me nonetheless... Wayne, you should be honored he learned to love you so don't fucking dare to leave him! If so, you'll have to pray I will be the one to kill you because Jonathan will keep you alive to demolish everything you love, everything of matter... He may even be able to make you kill that butler of yours."

Bruce did saw Jonathan's ill mind. He never thought it'll be that insane, but if everything Scarecrow had said is the truth, he then has a reason to be a freak. He can't stop himself from rocking Scarecrow into his cradling arms, as if he was a child, a cute precious child he wants to protect. Because Scarecrow is Jonathan. He's astonished the monster isn't trying to untangle himself from his arms.  
Scarecrow lets his head falls next to Wayne's heart and listen to it beat, imagining how it could be to vivisect it. He's not sure, though, if it's Wayne's silent wish. If not, he doesn't understand why the man is keeping him near his heart... He may ask for it if Scarecrow has to kill him... What a delight! He'll make Wayne's dream come true, he'll show him his beating heart before killing him!

\- Will you help me?"  
\- I will. Consider Andrew Striker already dead."  
\- Oh yeah, he is... I'm gonna scare him until he'd kill himself! But beforehand, I want you to rape him. I can't, and every fucking gadget I can think of isn't satisfying. Can you do that?"  
\- I'll do everything for him."  
\- You really are his bitch!"  
\- I can be yours too..."  
\- You know what? I'm gonna look. Don't get any hope, I'm gonna put anything into you, but I may enjoy a show."  
\- Then let's go to my suite..."


	10. Chapter 10

Scarecrow sips some alcohol as he sits into a luxurious leather sofa. He breathes the leathery smell deeply as Bruce takes some toys into his ass. Scarecrow isn't interested in sex, he doesn't even know why people enjoy it. It's pointless! Hence, he doesn't mind looking, he doesn't mind spatting some insults as the man rides his toy as if it was the best thing in the world.

\- Come on, Batbitch! Moan louder!"

There is no doubt now Wayne knows it was him, who left him into the Joker's hand and looked at Batman being used by his dick. He crosses his legs as he chuckles, looking at the raw skin he cut some minutes ago.

\- It's boring..."  
\- Merge with him, and I'll show you more."  
\- You know, if I do this, his antipsychotics will be useless?"  
\- I trust him."  
\- Not me? I'm so hurt, Batbitch!"  
\- I'll never trust you unless you merge with him."  
\- Let us speak about that... Meanwhile, keep on fucking yourself! I love the sound!"

It's been a long time since he hasn't had that sort of mental discussion with his other part... Jonathan seems relieved, he's still there. As if some antipsychotics can kill him! He laughs into their shared mind, waiting for Jonathan's decision about this merging thing, and they are agreeing on one thing: they shouldn't be the ones to choose when to merge, it should be Batman. Scarecrow doesn't give a fuck to be part of their couple, he doesn't care to fuck Wayne, nor he needs his love, but, sure, he can use some freedom with the constant approval of Jonathan...

\- Batbitch, did you just came without our approval?"  
\- Sorry, you took your sweet time!"  
\- I'm going to spank that ass so red, you're gonna cry like a toddler..."  
\- I don't mind."  
\- You're fucked up, but I don't mind... Well, I don't mind spending some time with you and Jonathan, but be sure to handle my sadistic part, if you cannot, you'll piss yourself into your darkest nights. I'm fear, don't forget. Jonathan can hold me, but when I take pleasure with something, I want to play for some hours, at least. So... I'll give you a way to call me for that sort of game if you still want it, and I'll give you a way to send me back sleeping... You should be honored, I'll gift you with one of my weakness."  
\- I won't use it against you. Let's put some trust here if there is none we cannot move on as a threesome. I'm not trusting you outside of this deal, but I believe you'll understand when you'd be too rough or too violent. You'll learn, and I'll learn..."  
\- What a wonderful bitch you shape Jonathan, I'm bemused! I'll learn..."  
\- Ok."

Bruce sighs. He stands up then takes the Scarecrow's hand, he pulls the man into their shared dressing-room, and behind the belts and the suits of Bruce, Scarecrow discovers a hatch leading to a secret room. When the lights turn on, Jonathan and Scarecrow are left perplexed because that's what Jonathan had exactly dreamed of installing in the Batcave. Obviously, the idea was also implanted into Bruce's mind, who awaits their reaction nervously. Or maybe it was always here, hidden behind Bruce's ego. Jonathan is forced to laugh because of the situation as he sails between the articles around the room. His eyes shine with near madness, taking a whip he slides sensually on his cheek. Scarecrow will love to use it on Wayne. So the monster laughs deeply, looking at their bitch as Wayne comes closer to them.

\- Naughty bat! Was that your plan all along? You know Jonathan won't use half of that... toys."  
\- As I said, I never wished for you to disappear. You are Jonathan, as far as I know, he gave you life with his own mind, so you're him."  
\- Don't fantasize about making me become someone as civilized as him, don't try to humanize me, you'll lose your time and mine. But if you want to travel through the lands of pain, I can show you some little thing."  
\- I belong to you too."

Scarecrow growls because he never experienced someone who wouldn't fear him. Wayne is too close! The man grabs his jaw and kisses him. Scarecrow never was intimate with someone. He took only the pain, the beating, and everything else the Crow wanted to do to Jonathan. He never experienced anything else. He opens his lips, tasting Wayne's love. He's almost confused by the sweetness into the kiss, about the hands caressing him. Scarecrow sees his skin throbs from a genuine pleasure he's pretty sure he owes to Jonathan. He doesn't want to do as Jonathan ask him, but he closes his eyes nonetheless and lets Wayne plays with his mouth and tongue.  
Something startles him because he just moans into Wayne's mouth, and even if they have merged, he shouldn't be able to feel things like that. He bites Wayne's lips because he's not interested in those things, if Bruce wants some love, to take it slow and sensual, he should ask it to Jonathan only! To make Wayne understand, he presses on a wound.

\- What do you want me to do?"  
\- We're going to tie you, and you're gonna bear my pain. Then Jonathan will fuck you. Is it ok?"  
\- I'm ok with it."  
\- If you want me to stop, there are only three words, don't forget it."  
\- What is it?"  
\- Don't fucking laugh to me, or you gonna blood hard."  
\- I won't."  
\- Just say cows on fire."

What? Bruce looks at Scarecrow, trying to guess what does that means, then he stops looking at the man and difficultly suppresses his smile. Because he cannot stop portraying a scarecrow being munched by a fire cow. He remembers it. It was a popular children's book. His mother had readen it a lot of times when he was young. Seems someone else had read it too... He caresses the Scarecrow's cheek because he wishes no harm to the man. He kisses his lips, thrilled when Scarecrow moans into his lips as he sucks onto his wound. He may fall in love with the monster if he keeps on learning him... Bruce even thinks he may be a human deep down in his mind. He starts unbuttoning their shirt, but a hand stops him, and the cold glare of Scarecrow shines. His lips already pink are now blood-red, as Bruce's blood had smeared on them, causing the Scarecrow to look like the Joker.

\- Want some drugs? Jonathan, says you like them."  
\- Not with you, I know I won't be able to stop anything under their influence."  
\- I changed my mind, I'm not going to tie you, you're gonna fuck yourself for me, as I whip your skin to a perfect redness."

Bruce breathes loudly under the blows, silence cleaning his mind from anything than the Scarcrow and Jonathan. He bends under physical abuse and mental abuse. Jonathan and Scarecrow know what to say or what to do until nothing remain of him until the pleasure erases everything Gotham sowed in him. Sometimes he cries, sometimes he laughs, but when Jonathan sinks into his mind, everything seems perfect, bearable... He doesn't have to use the three words because Scarecrow only breaches his skin once, as he edges on simultaneous pain and pleasure.  
The man then leaves the whip to fall on the ground and kneels next to him. He looks at what he has done, and he's proud of him and of Bruce to manage a part of his darkness. He puts a kiss on the bloody cut, then follows Jonathan's desire to make love to the man.

He's between Bruce's locked legs, he tastes blood and sweat, as Jonathan says words he cannot even dare to really understand. He sometimes does some rough movements to feed his sadistic part into the deep moans Wayne gives him. He sucks on any wound to lap at some blood, and he almost finds sex appealing, even if it's because Jonathan is enjoying himself. Maybe Bruce's lustful whining under his lips is helping Scarecrow to find sex entertaining. Perhaps it's because they merged for a different goal than to inflict pain and desolation. Anyway, Wayne loves them, and he doesn't know what to do about that fact.

\- Fuck, I love you."

Jonathan is stroking Wayne's hair as they cuddle on the mattress, while Scarecrow sinks into his own darkest reflections. Does Jonathan still need him? Before he falls into their mind leaving Jonathan at their body's commands, Wayne whispers something into his hear, and Scarecrow cries. Perhaps Jonathan has found someone who'll love him no matter what, maybe Batman will protect him from any harm, but he's not an old tool to throw. He is Jonathan...

\- Mr. Bruce?"

Alfred is looking suspiciously at the bruises, his friend is poorly hiding. He sighs, but before Bruce opens his mouth, Scarecrow looks at the man and smiles. It's not a devious or sadistic one, it's almost friendly if you know that face is being held by a psychotic monster.

\- Some pain can be pleasurable, that's what people say! I prefer inflicting pain than to receive it... But be sure, we're not hurting him if Wayne doesn't want it in the first place. That being said, if you tase me another time, I'm going to poison your food. So, are we friends now, or should I create a caustic poison to teach you a lesson?"  
\- I'm concerned."  
\- You can! I'd be if my friend is fucked up in all the possible ways by a devious psychotic and a cute little psychopath... Well, scratch that, I don't have a friend, and I don't want one, plus I don't care about people. But as you know, Wayne is precious for Jonathan."

Scarecrow presents his hand to an undecided Alfred, but the man seizes it. They share a hand-shake in silence, looking at each other as if they try to read the other's intentions and sincerity.

\- I knew we will find a truce... As a show of good faith, some drugs were left into your room, they are a powerful anesthetic. Use them if you think we could be a problem, or if we're doing something wrong. I'm not trusting myself to be a gentle and considerate lover. But Jonathan will kick my ass if I harm him. And you can trust those words... if I need to die for someone or suffer though hell, it'll be only for Jonathan's sake."  
\- I suppose you're the Scarecrow, then."  
\- I am. If you want to... look next time, ask Wayne. He may even like it, and you'll see we don't force anything upon him. Let's try to... coexist, Mr. Butler."

Alfred drops his hand, looking at Bruce. He's not afraid of Scarecrow, and the psychotic smiles widely when the older man dismisses himself without a word. Maybe he owes the old man the strong will of Wayne...  
Bruce sighs, he may need to speak with Alfred, but he doesn't know how to explain his newfound masochistic nature.  
If Alfred chooses to come and look at them, he'll understand Bruce is in good hands, but the thought is also troubling as Alfred is almost his father. He's not even sure the man will come if asked! 

Anyway, right now, he needs to ask the crew to go to England!

He may have left Batman behind him, but he still can slither into the night without being noticed. He opens the door, allowing Scarecrow to enter the quiet apartment. Before the guy can scream, Scarecrow settles his right hand on Andrew's lips.  
A muffled sound escapes their prey when he recognizes Jonathan's face, but it's not really Jonathan, it's his darkest nightmares. Bruce puts his gas mask as Scarecrow vaporizes the room with a dosage powerful enough to drive insane ten people. When the man is lost into his hallucinations, Scarecrow puts a gag on Andrew's mouth to choke his screams because Bruce is approaching them. He's not a criminal, he is not doing it for fun, like Scarecrow, but he's mad someone could think of raping Jonathan. He doesn't care it's the same person who raped him in the first place, Jonathan is the man he loves now, and he'll avenge him the same way he wanted to avenge his parents.

When his part is done, he observes Scarecrow's madness as he whispers to the man to kill himself. He puts a pistol into the dancer's fingers with a sadistic smile. What would he do if Bruce wasn't there? He knows by looking at his eyes, he tries to control his alienation.

\- Prove you're a man, kill yourself, and the devils will go away! Or go mad with us, my friend!"

Scarecrow laughs out loud, spinning on himself like a possessed puppet. Something in the chaotic aberration Bruce is the witness of, makes him remember the Joker. Mainly when Scarecrow mimes his own suicide and falls on the mattress next to their prey with a demented smile. He then laughs, opening his mouth to put his index finger in it.  
There's a gunshot. Scarecrow's face is splattered with blood and gore, except the man didn't even flinch. He stands up, looks at the hole in Andrew's brain then acts as if he was a conductor swinging an invisible stick. He seems high or frantic, humming Metallica's Fade to Black.

He comes suddenly near Bruce, takes his hands, and starts to dance a waltz with him. This is sick, but it's his sick man... Bruce ignores the gore and the brain's pieces on Scarecrow's face and hair, focusing on his eerie smile. They spin in the room for what it seems an eternity, Bruce almost forgot about the dead body next to them. How could he find Scarecrow elegant under the pale light of the moon, grimed with body parts that shouldn't be seen in the first place?

\- Will you marry me?"  
\- Of course."  
\- You'll be my Harley Quinn..."  
\- I'm not doing any cosplay, even for you!"  
\- Too bad... but I'm pretty sure we can find something sexier for your body."  
\- I'm not a killer, Scarecrow..."  
\- We didn't kill him! He killed himself!"  
\- Don't hope we'll collaborate on another scheme..."

Scarecrow smiles some more as they swing on the music he hums then he kisses Bruce's hand reverentially. They escape the crime scene without a look back. Bruce finds a proper vengeance could be exhilarating. He drops his gas mask to laugh as they run to the boat for leaving England far behind them. He makes sure no one could see the blood on Scarecrow as they go directly into Bruce's bedroom. Bruce looks at the man into his black suit with a fond smile, he wants to kiss him, but now that the adrenaline is gone, he cannot stop a disgusted look on the gore smearing his lover's face.

\- Go take a shower and please clean after you, I'm not fond of gore..."  
\- As you wish... my dear spouse."  
\- I'm..."

Whatever... It's Scarecrow! Bruce said yes, so the man is already calling him his spouse, and frankly, it's not as if they can actually have a real wedding!

\- I, Batman and Bruce Wayne, take you, Scarecrow and Jonathan Crane, as my dear husbands. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in madness and normalcy. I will love you and serve you for the rest of my life."  
\- I, Jonathan Crane and Scarecrow, take you, Bruce Wayne and Batman, as my precious husband. I consent to be... mostly faithful to you in good times and bad, in normalcy and insanity. I will love you, fuck you, and toy with you for the rest of my life."

They exchange wedding rings in front of Alfred, as he is the one blessing their marriage, which means nothing for the normalcy, but they aren't normal! Bruce kisses them, forgetting Alfred, who is seeing more flesh he needs to see. The old man tries to cough, but the two men are warped in their shared love and craziness. How can he love Scarecrow? He doesn't know, but since he had killed Andrew with him, he understands the strange fascination Harley had when she dives into the Joker's madness. He is like her... He loves the dark hole engulfing him into utter insanity, but it's ok... Bruce isn't Harley. Scarecrow loves him because there's not only a mad man here, there is also a human inside his head, inside his heart. Bruce feels loved, feels cherished.

\- Fuck me now."

He could have a healthy life if Gotham hadn't taken everything from him, but would he have the man who moves within him? Would he get that frantic fun? He pulls on the leather bracelets that attach him to the structure keeping him open for Jonathan and Scarecrow, and they enjoy the sight. 

\- It's going to be perfect, you're mine... ours... say it."  
\- I'm yours and his, I'm yours."  
\- I know, Batty, breathe. What do you need?"  
\- You... and... him!"

Jonathan already knows the answer, he knows it, because he learned Bruce by heart. They slowly replaced the drugs for Scarecrow's sadistic pleasure. They still use some drugs, occasionally, when Scarecrow doesn't want to partake in their sex-life, or when love isn't enough for them to build their own safe-zone.  
Scarecrow plays with his crop with delight. He learned... He studied Wayne's body to learn how he loves it. How he arches his back when he moans of delight, and how he pants when he braces himself under the pain. He learned how to make Bruce comes with his blows...

\- Do you still recall the three little words?"  
\- Of course."  
\- Brace yourself, I start now, my dear husband."

Scarecrow loves the leather's sound on Bruce's skin, but all his attention is focused on the red marks, on the thrilled man tied on the cross's device, on Bruce's pleasure, not his. When he sees the crack into Bruce's mind, he drops the crop and caresses the red lines, whispering his sick love for Bruce Wayne. He asks Jonathan's permission before entering Wayne and making love to him. He kisses his skin, cherishes his dick to give him another orgasm.

\- I love you, Wayne."  
\- Love you too, Scarecrow. Fuck, I'm going to..."

Scarecrow hums, as Bruce closes himself onto his cock. He moans as they reach orgasm at the same time. Then he turns his head behind them, where Mr. Butler is staring at them, sipping at his Bourbon. He's not here for the fun of it, he wanted to be sure, Bruce took the right decision, and it seems it's the good one, despite appearances...

\- Are we friends now, Mr. Butler?"  
\- We are..."  
\- Good... Let's show you some more, how Bruce likes it. If you want to make yourself comfortable, we don't mind! Don't we, my dear husband?"

Scarecrow smiles while Alfred sighs. The old man could leave, but his eyes are drawn to Bruce's red skin, to Bruce's soft voice as he moans under his lovers' attentions. He pulls on his collar, crosses his legs, looking at Bruce's hole, and he sighs again. He understands what the two men are looking for. So he stands up and walks toward the cross's device. He caresses Bruce's hair with a fond and friendly smile, while Scarecrow and Jonathan's movements got faster.

\- Thank you, Alfred."  
\- That's why friends are made for..."

Scarecrow sneers as he opens the lock of Bruce's manacles, bending the man with an insidious smile.

\- Wants some help to make you comfortable?"  
\- I don't... mind..."

If his old friend looks at them now, looks at Alfred's dick into his son's mouth, he may be upset. But Alfred doesn't care anymore. He took care of the boy and looks helplessly at his excruciating fall. He may sink with him into that madness, as he couldn't help him, as he couldn't save Bruce...

\- Bloody hell!"  
\- Hey! Is Mr. Butler enjoying our bitch's skills? Let us make his honeymoon the best night of his life. Let him drink our love, but don't forget he's mine!"  
\- I know Mr. Crane. God, Mr. Bruce..."  
\- Fuck his mouth, Mr. Butler. He won't break! He's enjoying it. Come on, Bruce. Show him how you want it... Don't care about who he was for you, you're a grown-up man, you can fuck with anyone as long as you want it, and that I'm ok with it!"

Alfred exhales as Bruce takes him faster. He shouldn't do that in the first place... But as Scarecrow had just said, as long as everyone wants it, nothing is wrong. Bruce may be used by Scarecrow's viciousness and Jonathan's soft voice, but his friend, dear friend, likes it that way. He smiles when Scarecrow winks at him, maybe they are respectively a psychotic and a psychopath criminal, but now, he doesn't doubt they care. Yeah, they care about Bruce the same way he cares for him, even more. Alfred could fall into sickness with them because that's where Bruce wants to be, so he takes a grip on Bruce's hair, welcoming his madness in a shy smile. Alfred cannot stop the pleasure he takes here, as he can't find anything wrong anymore. 

Maybe one day they'll be able to embrace normalcy, but Gotham rip them from everything, it even took their lucidity.


End file.
